


This Isn’t Goodbye.

by forelleastar



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Modern AU, Pidge is scared, lancey lance comforts her, plance, this is really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 09:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20189692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forelleastar/pseuds/forelleastar
Summary: Pidge throws a fit early in the morning as she failed her exam. Lance happens to come by and ask what’s going on.





	This Isn’t Goodbye.

**Author's Note:**

> Another concept my friend blew up at my face all of the sudden.  
Hope you enjoy!

Here we are. The humble and quiet studio apartment of Katie Holt, on a nearly end-summer morning.

”Argh!”

Or at least we thought the day would be filled with silence.

”I can’t believe this!” Pidge had just threw her laptop on her bed. If it bounced against the wall, it would’ve cost a leg to afford or build a custom unique laptop like hers.

Thankfully it didn’t. 

“...W-why?” Pidge curled up into a ball-like position on the floor. Face buried on her knees, she was already tearing up. 

She feels tired from her work online, from her own research, from her video game all-nighters and keeping herself sane.

Balancing three things; her part-time job, her interests and curiousity for unanswered theories, her ‘free time’ as she considers it when she has an hour or two of doing so and functioning as a human being with needs.

She’s stressed, but she happens to get a letter from the mail that surprises and overwhelms here at the same time.

”What’s going to happen?” She whispers to herself, alone, secluded in her research room. “I’m scared.” 

At this point, downful emotions flooded her. She felt like she was about to break loose as her sadness turned into anger - pissed off at the piece of paper and the words, probably written with a cheap shop-pen, she read. 

She started crying, little sobs were heard in the room. Until a certain someone showed up on the doorway. 

“Pidge?” The sweet and husky voice, a weak morning greeting from the boy she had laid her eyes on at the beginning.

The helpless girl jolted her head in a quick motion. She looked at the boy. She forcefully stopped her tears from falling.

”What is it Lance?” She replied. Standing up, but turning away from him. 

He fixes himself, trying to be awake as possible to focus on his lover. “Have you been crying?” He asks her straightforwardly. 

A few seconds have passed. She stared on the wooden floor. 

“Is it that obvious?” She, herself, combed her hair. She attempted to act casual and composed. 

“Katie.” 

God, that made her shiver a bit. A tingling feeling like a cold breeze hit her back. A light blush of pink bloomed on her face, out of embarrassment and how she loved him calling her that.

”I woke up to hearing squeaky sobs. Your eyes are even red.” 

She faced him, walking towards his direction and embracing him. He returned the gesture, she fitted perfectly in his arms. 

“I’m sorry. Something came up.” She admitted, resting her head on his chest. 

He smiles softly. “You can tell me. What happened? Or if you don’t want to—“

”Actually it’s something important that you have to know.” She interrupts him, her eyes looking at the letter on her table. 

Lance didn’t see this envelope, but he knew it was something she was troubling with the past three months. 

“Is it the entrance exam?”

”Mm.”

”Did you passed?” 

“I failed.” 

“I see.” 

Lance sighed and held her for awhile. He felt something odd in him that pushed his self to confront her. 

“Want to talk somewhere else?” He breaks the contact but holds her hand. 

She wipes away the leftover waterworks. “..Sure. But where?” 

“Let’s go out to the park.”

• • • 

The park.

It was still early in the morning. The couple had made their way to the nearby well-known landmark of the city. 

They sat on a bench. The comfort of white noises; birds chirping, the sound of wind and at least about four people walking around. 

They hold hands. Pidge was holding on too tightly. 

She was nervous. “So...”

Lance looks at her, with a blank expression. 

“What about it Lance?” She nudges him gently.

Lance dozes off the distance, observing the littlest things around him. But he hums in response to her. 

“Did you fail the exam?” Lance plays with her fingers, waiting for an answer.

This felt normal and natural. They were now having a conversation normally, she was thankful they did. She was breathing at ease unlike earlier.

But the question? It was kind of difficult to answer. 

“I...passed.” She tells him. “I passed. I finished ten minutes earlier than the batch. I was the top scorer. I received the letter four in the morning, and I passed into Avellon.” 

Pidge was expecting to be disapproved or judged by him. She felt a bit bad for not telling him the truth. 

He chuckles. “I figured.” He places his hand on her head, running his fingers through the strands. “Then, why did you lie about it?” 

The brunette bit her lip. A bit hesitant at first but she did spew out the words she was looking for. 

“I’m afraid of going since I’ll move away and we won’t be together anymore.” She tells him.

Lance cocks an eyebrow. “This isn’t our last goodbye. I know you’ll be fine without me.” 

“But...I’ll miss you. Also, you don’t know how much you worry me!” She crosses her arms, acting all highly out of the blue. “You have to aim for the highest. I’m not saying you should put aside your hobbies, I just want you to succeed into a good University okay?” 

He laughs lightly. She does so as well, listening back to the words she said. 

He grins at her. “I’m sure I’m going to manage. You’ll be great at Avellon too, I can already see it.” 

“You do know I can possibly be your boss?” She smirks at him, suggesting the realistic idea.

”Babe, I already know you’re going to be my boss someday!” He exclaims. They laugh yet again, they were talking about something so practical in life. “I don’t have to object anything against that. You order me around anyways!”

She leans against him, saving these moments in her head. It would be a nice memory to remember if she does move.

”I’m terrified of a new environment I’ll be in. Far from my family, friends, and especially you.” She confides in him. “But like you said, I think I’ll be great.”

He was proud of her claim. “Good! That’s the confidence I’m looking for. Even if you are small, you’re always at the top higher than other people.” 

She pouted at his tease. “Hmph. At least I know that’s what you love about me.” 

“It does.” He puts his hand on her waist. He wants her to know a bit of reassurance. “So...a long-distance relationship huh?” 

She frowns all of the sudden and sulks. “Yeah. I think it’ll be hard talking to you even in text or chat. I’ll be full on stuff.” 

He sighs. “You’re hopeless.” 

“Huh?” 

“We have weekends. You have a complex schedule but I think I’ll do my best to sneak in and see you. I promise.” Lance playfully presses his finger on her cheek. 

A smug smile on her face yet again. “I won’t be doubting that but you’ll have to be careful McClain. You still have a year to graduate.” 

“Pssht! I’m sure Mr. Philipps will let me go at some point. It is senior year after all.” He states his belief on having it a tad bit easy this school year.

”Lance. I’m telling you off. Behave, okay?” As she completes the sentence he rests his head on her lap. 

Thankfully, there were no people near on their sight as of that moment. 

“I promise. Ms. Avellon big-time, what a prestigious and noble school.” He carresses her now long-grown hair, swaying them like strings.

She rolls her eyes. “I hope everything will be alright.” 

“It will. I promise. Let’s grab a coffee, relax and enjoy your two weeks with yours truly.” 

“Haha. Whatever, let’s go.” 

And with that, she knew, everything will go on her way if she puts herself in it with her familt and friends by her side. 

Of course, her flirty beanstalk, Lance McClain.

One day, she’ll grow into a fine young woman. This was just the start of something big in her nineteen years of existence.

**Author's Note:**

> Well that was it! Good night.


End file.
